


Venus's Flytrap

by rainbowdracula



Series: The Devil's Birdcage [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Demon Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Trans Keith (Voltron), Triple Penetration, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: The demon lord Shirogane's garden is full of many curiosities. Keith meets one.





	Venus's Flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to work tentacles into this series since the beginning.

True to his word, Shirogane’s library was vast.

Shirogane opened the grand double doors with a flourished, gesturing with a lurid bow for Keith to enter before him. Keith’s immediate thought was of _Beauty and the Beast._ He craned his head up, but couldn’t see the ceiling – instead, it was just bookshelves extending on into eternity. The shelves were arranged in circles around a central area with lounges and a strange, metal birdbath looking thing. Keith’s mouth was agape as he walked in, eyes wide.

“Everything in my library is available to you,” Shirogane said. “Just speak your desire into the basin.”

“It’s amazing,” Keith said, spinning around to take it all in. Shirogane smiled.

“Enjoy yourself,” Shirogane said. “A servant will collect you for dinner.”

Shirogane left, closing the door behind him. Keith went over to the basin and peered in. It was full of dark, silvery liquid, shifting and shimmering.

“Um,” Keith said. “ _Fellowship of the Ring,_ J. R. R. Tolkien.”

The liquid pulsating and swirled for a minute before it started to glow. Fluttering pages echoed through the library, and a heavy hardback book landed into Keith’s hands – _Fellowship of the Ring,_ as requested.

Keith settled into the pillows and cracked open the book.

 

-

 

Keith read more books in approximately two weeks than he had in his whole life.

At the start, Keith stuck to familiar books, and the library always delivered. He then learned that if he told the basin a broad genre, he’ll get a pile of recommended books. Thus, Keith went on a deep dive of Shirogane’s library – horror novels in dead languages, mystery novels written by Jupiterians, occultic books made entirely in elaborate illustrations. It was all beyond Keith’s wildest dreams.

A servant woke up Keith. He yawned, sitting up, the blanket sliding down his naked body – slowly but surely, ideas about modesty were falling away. The servant had breakfast on a tray, placing it on the bed.

“Lord Shirogane had an appointment this morning and cannot dine with you,” the servant explained.

“Oh, okay,” Keith said. He still wasn’t quite sure what Shirogane when he wasn’t fucking him into oblivion or giving him gifts. “When will he back?”

“I do not know,” the servant said. “Apologies, Master Keith.”

“That’s fine,” Keith said. The servant left, and Keith ate his breakfast.

Underwear had yet to manifest in Keith’s closet. He picked a long blue tunic – just above his knee – that had slits that went above his hips. Keith hunted for pants, but the only ones he could find among the skimpy silks and linens resembled a pair of black stockings attached to a garter belt, but in all one piece. The length of the tunic hid his lack of underwear, and Keith figured the servants didn’t care much, considering how many times he’s stumbled across people fucking in the halls.

Keith could always find his way to the library no matter what route he took, the silent chamber always ready for him. He looked down at the basin, thinking about what to ask for – he had certainly hit all the major genres, and some of the rare ones too…

Oh, he missed an obvious one.

“Erotica, please,” Keith said. What was a succubus’s porn stash like?

The liquid paused its shimmering, like it was thinking, before it started swirling violently. A book flew through the shelves and parked itself in Keith’s hands – thick and leather-bound, golden lettering declaring it _De Animalium_ _._

“Thank you,” Keith told the basin, and took the book to the garden outside his room.

The gardens were lush and jungle-like, full of exotic and bizarre plants Keith had never seen before, blooming in full riotous color. In the center of the garden was a still, mirror-like pond surrounded by glowing ferns. Keith laid down in the cool grass and cracked open _De Animalium._

Despite the Latin title, English was written in spidery handwriting on the thin vellum pages. The book was full of the dirtiest, hottest, most intense stories Keith had ever seen, all luridly illustrated in full color. Keith’s face was flushed, and he squirmed as he read, biting his lip.

One story was of a young sorcerer who summoned a demon much more powerful than him, and the demon trapped him in a cycle of torturous pleasure. Every single inch of him violated and taken by the demon’s increasingly elaborate ideas until the sorcerer was completely under the demon’s control. Each one was accompanied by an illustration. Keith’s thighs were slick.

He set the book aside and just laid in the grass, panting and blushing. Perhaps on a different day, he would’ve sought out Shirogane and let himself be ravaged, but Shirogane wasn’t around. Keith sat up and glanced around the garden but found himself alone. He undid the ties on the neck of his tunic and took it off. The cool air brushed against his bare skin, covering him in goosebumps, and Keith cupped his breasts, massaging and pinching them until he was gasping.

Keith laid down in the grass and spread his legs wide, two fingers teasing his clit. His nights and mornings had been a blur of Shirogane – after breakfast and dinner, Shirogane would fuck him right there beside the table, leaving Keith dripping and brain dead. Masturbation wasn’t something Keith did often anymore. It felt good just lightly touching himself, movements ghost-like.

He pressed down harder and his eyes slid shut, head tilting back. Keith moaned, enjoying the sensation running up and down his spine. The pressure built up quickly between the base of his spine and his lower belly, back arching up into the feeling. A quick orgasm, to be followed up with another and another until Shirogane found him and made him scream—

Something dewy and oddly textured touched his ankle curiously. Keith’s eyes snapped open and he jerked it back, sitting up. A vine – round and glowing a gentle violet – jerked back to the side of a twitching fern. Keith blinked a few times at the moving bush, shock dissipating into curiosity. He crawled on his hands and knees towards the fern, head tilting. The fern shivered, its vines writhing, and Keith touched one of them. It reminded him of wet silicone, powerful under his hands. The vine, emboldened, crawled up Keith’s arm, making Keith shiver. Keith wrapped his hands around the vine’s widest part, giggling as it writhed. The other vines touched Keith’s knees and thighs, wriggling and intrigued. Keith bit his lip and let the vine in his hands go; it reached out and touched his chest. He spread his legs, and the curious vines trailed up his inner thighs and rubbed, curious, against his wet folds and throbbing clit.

The vine wrapped around his waist and moved Keith back to his hands and knees. Vines parted his labia, slick dripping down on them, and narrow vines teased his entrance. Three more vines shot out of the plant, but these were covered in suckers; two latched on to his nipples and one latched on to his clit. The vines pulsated, and he screamed aloud, spreading his legs even wider. The vine wrapped around his waist let him go, snaking up to brush against his lips. Keith eagerly opened for it, and the vine started fucking his mouth. A thick, tampered tentacle pushed into his pussy, and Keith wailed around the vine in his mouth.

He was spit roasted between the two tentacles fucking him hard, the suckers on his clit and nipples making him scream. Tears and drool dripped down his face, thighs soaking wet. A vine moved up, prodding and teasing Keith’s asshole. He squealed as it pressed in, stretching him and filling him up even more until he was about to burst. Keith was stuffed full and losing his mind, every one of his sensitive places found and stimulated to overload by the slick, thick tentacles.

Keith cried out, clenching down on the tentacles inside him and briefly whiting out as he came, more slick dripping down them. The tentacles did not relent – in fact, they seemed to only fuck him harder. He was deepthroating the tentacle in his mouth, the tentacle in his cunt massaging his g-spot to the point between pleasure and pain. His breasts were bruised and aching. All Keith could do was take it, rolling through another orgasm, brain turning to mush.

He wasn’t quite sure how long he was in the tentacles grasp, propped up on his knees with his face in the grass. It seemed like the tentacles kept multiplying, kept thickening, kept driving him closer and closer to absolute madness with no end in sight. Keith’s throat was hoarse, eyes glassy. He wondered if the plant would ever be finished with him.

“Ah, you made a friend.”

The vines inside him froze and then pulled out slowly, leaving Keith dripping and bereft. The suckers were last, and when they detached the sudden rush of blood made Keith yelp, but his voice was almost completely gone. He was rolled over on to his back, and Shirogane loomed over him.

“I see you met one of my favorite plants,” Shirogane said conversationally. “I’m glad it was a good first impression.”

He pulled Keith’s legs apart and pushed his thick cock inside Keith’s puffy hole in one smooth motion. Keith moaned weakly as Shirogane began to thrust, his thumb rubbing his clit.

“You’re fitting in so well,” Shirogane continued. “I knew you were perfect the moment I first saw you. All you want is to be fucked and pampered, hm?”

Keith couldn’t answer. Shirogane bent down and kissed him, wet and messy. Keith’s mind was melting out of his ears and his mouth opened in a wordless scream as he came, squirting and squeezing around Shirogane’s cock. It was a headrush so intense he finally, blessedly, passed out from exhaustion.

When Keith came to, he was being carried through the halls in Shirogane’s arms, completely naked. He could feel Shirogane’s cum dripping out of him. Shirogane was humming to himself, stopping when he realized Keith was awake.

“Good, you’re up,” Shirogane said. “Let’s get you washed up.”

A bath did sound nice right now. Keith was covered in sweat, fluids, and God-knows-what-else. Shirogane leaned down close.

“And after that,” he murmured, deep and throaty. “Let’s finish reading that book together.”

**Author's Note:**

> rainbowdracula.tumblr.com


End file.
